


Sixth Sense

by beforeclocks



Series: Sherlock 100 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of their only being six senses is laughable to Sherlock. Especially now, at this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sherlock 100 table. I'm only 99% happy with this but I've been fiddling with it for too long and I'm starting to think it might just be me, so I hope you enjoy

Sherlock hates the phrase 'Sixth Sense'. Whilst he knows it originates primarily from popular culture, it still irritates him to no end. People should know better. How does society plan to develop if it's teaching it's children the incorrect facts? There are at least ten senses. Possibly twenty. And anyone who doesn't believe balance or temperature are senses shouldn't be allowed to reproduce, in Sherlock's opinion.

One of the most commonly overlooked senses is that of pain. Sherlock has received his far share of physical pain, I can tell you, from breaking his arm when he was nine years old to being punched in the face by a man wearing solid gold rings. But emotional pain, now that was something inexperienced by Sherlock, up until his recent life. 

When he'd met John he had learnt to care about another human, in a way he never truly had before. And consequently, when John was kidnapped by the Chinese smugglers, when John was kidnapped my Moriarty, when John had a gun pointed at his head by that brute of an American, Sherlock cared, actually cared, about John's safety. He had felt emotional pain in those moments, when thoughts of John not surviving, not living, had flashed through his mind. 

At this moment, Sherlock was feeling more pain than he had ever thought a human could withstand. This was a thousand times for painful then being punched, over a hundred times more painful than a broken humerus. As the tears rolled freely down his cheeks, as he stared down at John, willing him to keep his eyes fixed, to not look away for even a second, Sherlock knew now why people went mad over this feeling, over this pain. Before he ended the call he prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he saw John. Because he knew this pain could never fully go away until he was able to see John again, until was able to be near John again, until he could talk to, laugh with, touch John again. He would fight until the very end, so that this wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
